


Under the Weather

by elderwitty



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



"Okay, this could go horribly wrong."

Rolling his head around on his neck like the six-year-old he inwardly is, "C'mon, Rodney. What could happen?"

"What? Wha- Have you not been paying attention for five years?! With our luck, it's _sulfuric acid_ rain! We, we could get hit by lightning..or catch flu. You could slip in the mud and twist your knee again." _At least this time I wouldn't think you'd been shot dead._

"What? You’re muttering. Stop pacing and come here a minute."

"How can you be so calm? And how do you expect me to survive a 'short dash' to the Gate when it's coming down _trigs and cowps_ out there? You know I...oh!"

"Hi." Humor-crinkled eyes, currently a deep, clear green, watch me from no more than a breath away.

"Um, hi. You want to explain why you pulled me on your lap like a 1950s secretary in a Doris Day film?" Not that it stops me sliding my hands under his soft black t-shirt.

"No reason. Just - I thought you wanted to get home in a hurry." John's hand is gliding up my arm, sifting the hairs against the grain. His other is a pool of warming against my hip, even through the heavy fabric of my BDUs.

Shivering and grounded all at once, I whisper, "And this helps, how?"

Grinning me the smile that'll be getting him out of my bad books for rest of our lives (and he knows it, more's the pity), he says, "It doesn't. I just like calming you down when you're all riled up."

"You. It. I. But...you're the one who riled me in the first place!"

"I know. I like that part, too."

 

All my scathing remarks get smothered in the kiss.


End file.
